


Adventure in Bar Land

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Bar Fight, Brief mention of sexual assault, Brief mention of violence against women, Cop Ben Solo, Cop Fetish, Cope Hux, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Rey & Finn walk into a bar, Rey fights back, Short One Shot, Stop me if you heard this one before, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Ben quickly assessed the situation as he saw two idiot boys, (because only boys get into bar fights) sitting on the floor. One was tipping his head back, trying not to let his nose bleed all over his gray polo. The other was sporting a black eye and what looked like a bite mark on his hand.His brown eyes looked around trying to find the men these two idiots got in a fight with, but couldn’t find them.“Where are the guys they fought?” Ben asked the bouncer, Poe he thought his name was.“They weren’t guys. It was her.” Poe thrust his thumb back, indicating the small woman being contained by the other bouncer, Phasma.Ben let his eyes roam over her body, noting the bruise forming on her cheek. She raised her head defiantly and met his stare head on.“I want that bitch arrested,” the boy with the broken nose muttered. “She assaulted me. She broke my nose.”Hux let out a disbelieving laugh. “She did that to you guys. Yeah, right.”“I did it, and I’d do it again if I could,” the woman sputtered out, a British accent making it apparent she wasn’t from here.





	Adventure in Bar Land

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot idea I got from spending the night out at the bars on Saturday night. Many thanks to my two betas for looking this over me, and quelling my fears about the story. Thanks [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel) and [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/pseuds/LoveofEscapism/works), you guys are the best!

Music poured out of the brightly-lit bars and the smell of food trucks parked along the side of the road called to the drunken college kids like a moth to a flame. Smoke wafted around them, permeating the chill air, as students did their best to relax on their weekends.

 

Ben hated it.

 

Being a bike officer patrolling the area the college kids deemed ‘Bar Land’ was a pain in the ass. Every officer fought against the duty. They wrote more tickets up in one night on a packed weekend than they did during normal traffic patrol for the entire month. Ben lost count of how many fights he broke up. How many minors he caught vomiting on the side of the church that had the misfortune of being built on the offside of the bars. How many stupid teenagers he had to drag to the lucky officers who had a patrol car. It could be worse though — he could be stuck processing them and dealing with their parents.

 

He remembered what it was like being young. Going to your friend's house, pregaming and showing up at the bars just to drink some more and meet some woman to hopefully take home. It’s not that he doesn’t remember it. He just doesn’t remember being so  _ douchey _ like the guys are now. Was he like this when he was younger? He was sure if he asked his mother, she would tell him the truth of just how bad he was. Which is precisely why he didn’t ask her.

 

“This is all your fault, you know,” his partner, Hux, commented as they watched the students stumble from one bar to another.

 

“Shut it, Hux,” Ben growled.

 

“You just had to go and get smart with Snoke. He raised our ticketing quota  _ again _ because of you. When are you gonna learn to just keep your head down and follow orders,” he grumbled.

 

“I said, shut it,” Ben repeated, this time staring at Hux with cold eyes.

 

Hux muttered something indecipherable, an angry flush bringing attention to his bright red hair under the streetlamp. 

 

Ben glanced at the watch he wore and swore loudly. It was barely midnight, and he knew the night was just going to get even worse from here. Bar Land was typically slow before midnight, but after twelve the crowds emerged, eager to hit all the bars with their drink specials.

 

“Hey, we got a problem over here!” a bouncer yelled out from the bar directly in front of them, waving them inside.

 

The two looked at one another before hastily making their way into Jigsaw’s.

 

“What seems to be the problem here?” Hux muttered, walking in as if he owned the bar, leaving Ben to trail in his wake. 

 

Ben quickly assessed the situation as he saw two idiot boys, (because only boys get into bar fights) sitting on the floor. One was tipping his head back, trying not to let his nose bleed all over his gray polo. The other was sporting a black eye and what looked like a bite mark on his hand. 

 

His brown eyes looked around trying to find the men these two idiots got in a fight with, but couldn’t find them.

 

“Where are the guys they fought?” Ben asked the bouncer, Poe he thought his name was.

 

“They weren’t guys. It was her.” Poe thrust his thumb back, indicating the small woman being contained by the other bouncer, Phasma.

 

Ben let his eyes roam over her body, noting the bruise forming on her cheek. She raised her head defiantly and met his stare head on. 

 

“I want that bitch arrested,” the boy with the broken nose muttered. “She assaulted me. She broke my nose.”

 

Hux let out a disbelieving laugh. “She did that to you guys. Yeah, right.”

 

“I did it, and I’d do it again if I could,” the woman sputtered out, a British accent making it apparent she wasn’t from here.

 

Ben raised an eyebrow at her. “Is that a confession, Miss?”

 

She stared silently at him, daring him to make her repeat what she said.

 

“You heard that piece of shit. I want her charged.” 

 

Ben and Hux shared a look, both looking over the damage the woman did to the two guys, and back to her disheveled state.

 

“Poe, what happened here?” Hux asked, clearly already annoyed at the situation.

 

“Didn’t see much. I heard shouting, she wanted an apology for her friend. They didn’t take too kindly to that. They said something else, and that’s when she punched the guy in the nose. His friend came up and tried to grab her, she bit him on the hand, and that’s when he hit her. She hit him back right as we got to them.”

 

“Miss, is this true?” Hux stared at the woman.

 

“Guess so,” she replied.

 

“Don’t get smart,” Ben warned, looking around for the so-called friend.

 

“He left,” the woman answered him.

 

‘What?”

 

“My friend. He left. I told him to leave.”

 

“You better tell him to come back, or else it’s his fault if you go to jail. No boyfriend is worth getting a record for, sweetheart.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips, refusing to answer him. Ben fought the urge to grin at her feisty stare. 

 

“Fuck, I don’t have time for this. Poe, get the boys out of the bar, Phasma you grab her. We can take their statements outside,” Hux ordered.

 

The bouncers pushed the trio outside, and the woman snarled at Phasma as she shoved her out. Ben saw a bit of that fiery personality that prompted her to take on the two boys that were currently being dragged out by Poe.

 

If what Poe said was true, she assaulted them first, no matter what they said. Despite knowing this, Ben burned with rage as he saw the swelling on her cheek under the bright lights outside of the bar. The bruise started to spread, and he knew that guy with the black eye hadn’t held  back when he hit her. He did his best to curb his anger at the sight. He was raised to never hit a woman. His father always told him only cowards raised their fists to a woman. 

 

Under the lights, he was able to see her face more clearly. The bruise on her cheek seemed to mar the freckles —  _ Jesus Christ, she had freckles _ — that dusted along her face like constellations in the sky. Her eyes seemed to flash between green and brown as she took in her surroundings,  searching for any other trouble that could appear. Her form was lithe and toned, and Ben noted she must stay in shape. Her snarl made her look feral, a look that she was comfortable with. This wasn’t the first time she had fought to survive. 

 

“Rey!”

 

The girl in Phasma’s grip looked up and disbelief crossed her features before morphing into anger.

 

So her name was Rey. It fit her.

 

“Finn, I told you to get out of here. I can handle this,” she hissed at him.

 

“I came back for you,” he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world for him to do. 

 

Ben saw disbelief and gratitude flash in Rey’s eyes. He shook his head. She didn’t need to go down for her boyfriend’s stupid mistakes. Not to mention, what boyfriend left their girlfriend to take down two guys? He didn’t care if she was trained by Bruce Lee himself, there were things you didn’t do.

 

“So, you’re the one who left their girlfriend to take on two guys, and then take the fall for you? Gotta tell you, sweetheart, you deserve better,” Ben told her over his shoulder. There was that term again. He had never once referred to a woman as  _ sweetheart _ . And here he was, calling her that name  _ twice _ .

 

Hux, bless his shriveled up heart, didn’t say anything, even though Ben knew he caught on to it.

 

“Finn, ignore him. He’s trying to bait you,” Rey uttered.

 

“Nope, just stating a fact. You can deposit them here on these benches. Hux get the guys’ statements. I’ll get hers and her boyfriend’s.”

 

Hux gave him a shit-eating grin before he looked at the two boys in front him, and started to ask them questions of their version of events. 

 

“Alright, Rey, was it? What happened?”

 

“I’m not giving you anything,” she gritted out.

 

“We’ll see about that.”

 

Her face was a mask of stone, not betraying a single thought. Phasma stood by, waiting for the opportunity to grasp her again in case she ran. There was no reason for handcuffs.  _ Yet _ .

 

“You know I can take what I want.” He shook his head with a smirk on his face. She turned her face away from him, not willing to meet his eyes. “Fine, let’s start with your boyfriend. Name?”

 

“Finn Storm, sir.”

 

“And can you tell me what happened here to cause the altercation?”

 

Finn’s eyes glanced between Rey and Ben’s as if seeking permission from her to tell him what happened.

 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, you hit them first. That means you are at fault. If they press charges, it’s your ass that’s gonna be brought to court. You are gonna need both statements to help your case.”

 

To his astonishment, she laughed in his face. “That’s a good one. I know the tricks you cops use to try to get people to confess. I know you are gonna say whatever you want to get me to talk. Am I under arrest?”

 

Ben clenched his jaw. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re eager to get into handcuffs.”

 

That got a rise out of her. He was pleased to see a blush cover her cheeks. Not even the bruise could prevent him from thinking how cute she looked with her cheeks tinted pink.  _ He _ made her blush like that, and he was very eager to get a reaction like that again.

 

“Buy me dinner first, and then we can talk about my kinks,” she replied.

 

Ben choked on air, and coughed, trying his best to recover.

 

“Shame. Another guy who is all talk,” she smirked.

 

“Rey! He’s a cop,” Finn pressed.

 

“Listen to your boyfriend.” Ben did his best to regain control of the situation.

 

“I’m not her boyfriend,” Finn replied as Rey rolled her eyes. “Rey, just tell him what happened. You don’t wanna go to jail,” Finn pleaded.

 

Ben eyed Rey up and down, waiting to see what she would do, doing his best not to get excited at the fact she wasn’t dating this Finn guy. 

 

“Fine. You want a statement, here it is. I kicked their asses. Happy?”

 

“And what prompted you to ‘kick their asses,’ Rey?”

 

“No sweetheart this time?”

 

Ben stared at her, but Rey smiled as she saw the corner of his mouth lift at her answer. This was bad.

 

“They made some unsavory and derogatory comments regarding Finn’s sexual preference. I asked them to apologize, and they refused. The guy with the broken nose started invading my space and getting a bit too handsy for my liking. I responded by making it very clear he needed to keep his hands to himself. His friend jumped in and tried to hold me down. I bit his hand, and he hit me back. Based on that nice little shiner on his face, you can deduce what I did to him. The bouncers showed up and pulled us apart. End of story.”

 

Ben did his best to curb the anger that was rising. His jaw clenched, and his eyes darkened threateningly. He barely registered Rey’s eyes widening as she took in his demeanor.

 

“Are you saying he sexually assaulted you?”

 

Rey bit her tongue, refusing to answer the question. She was not going to be looked at like she was a victim. She defended herself, and she was proud of it. 

 

“Where were you when this happened?” Ben rounded on Finn, rage lacing his tone.

 

“I went to get the bouncer, but I went the wrong way. When I came back they already had her.” Finn held up his hands in defense.

 

“You left this young defenseless woman with her attacker?” he growled.

 

“I am not defenseless!” Rey yelled indignantly.

 

Finn actually  _ laughed _ . “I didn’t get the bouncer to protect her. I got them to protect them. She would have done worse if they weren’t there. She’s scrappy.”

 

Ben looked between the two and got a sense that their history went deeper than just college.

 

“Rey, is this your first altercation?”

 

“Legally? Yes,” she answered primly.

 

“And unreported?”

 

“I did what I had to do.” A note of finality in her tone.

 

Ben pursed his lips, fighting a sigh. “Phasma, watch these two.” He nodded to the bouncer and made his way to Hux.

 

“What have you got?” he asked.

 

“They said they were just enjoying their time when she bumped into them and then the fight started out,” Hux recanted what they told him.

 

“You believe them?”

 

“Fuck no. They reek of booze, and Poe let it slip he’s had issues with them before. This wasn’t the first time he had to kick them out because of unwanted comments and loose hands.”

 

“Did any of the others report them?”

 

“I ran a check on them and nothing popped up, so I’m gonna assume no.”

 

Ben thought, running a hand through his hair. “Alright, arrest them for public intoxication, sexual assault, and physical assault.”

 

“You believe her?” Hux asked, nodding to Rey and Finn.

 

“Yeah, I do. She didn’t even try to lie about what she did to him. She seems like she doesn’t trust cops though. Took a while for her to talk.”

 

“Maybe you should get her contact information in case we need to ask her more about tonight.”

 

“I’m not a rookie, Hux,” Ben grunted.

 

“I know. I’m just saying, it would be nice if you got her cell or something,” Hux hinted.

 

Ben felt a flush rise on his cheeks, and he unconsciously flattened his hair over his ears, hoping they weren’t red and poking out.

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask your  _ sweetheart _ why she hasn’t stopped staring at you?”

 

Ben rolled his eyes, letting Hux arrest the two guys and radioing for backup to bring the patrol car around.

 

“I’m going to need your phone number,” Ben demanded as he walked back to Rey.

 

“What for?” Finn asked. 

 

Rey shot daggers at him.

 

“For the case, if you wish to pursue it. We are arresting the two over there. We are going to need both of your contact information for the case. We will call you if we need you to come in and repeat your statement. Depends on how it goes with them.”

 

“We aren’t going in?” Rey asked suspiciously.

 

“Did you want to?” Ben did his best to hide the annoyance in his voice.

 

Finn shook his head. 

 

“Alright, so let’s hear it.”

 

Ben was ashamed to admit that he barely listened to Finn rattle off his information. He wanted to get this part over it as soon as possible so he could focus on the spitfire of a woman before him.

 

“And you, sweetheart?”

 

“I’ll give it to you on one condition,” she smugly answered.

 

“I don’t think you’re in a position to barter your contact information.”

 

“Let me give you my proposition first,” she pouted. 

 

Fuck. That pout did things to his body, and he was ashamed to admit he was picturing that pout  _ doing things _ to his body.

 

“Alright, let’s see what you got,” he humored her.

 

“Buy me some tacos from that food truck and I’ll give you anything you want.” She winked at him.

 

“Rey!” Finn groaned.

 

“Stay out of this, Finn. I already defended your honor. Now let me try to get some hot cop sex,” she snapped.

 

“And you think you can get that from me?” Ben asked, doing his best to hide the waver in his voice. Judging by her face resembling the cat who ate the canary, he failed. 

 

“I think I can.” She smiled, poking her tongue out as she bit it teasingly.

 

“Let’s wait until your face heals before we start planning our sex life. Besides, we need to have our date first.”

 

“Oh my god, is this real life?” Finn groaned in horror, staring at the two.

 

Rey gave him a dazzlingly bright smile, wincing as she felt her cheek stretch out her bruise.

 

“You got a point there...um?”

 

“Ben,” he immediately replied.

 

“Ben,” she repeated, smiling softly, “I like it.”

 

“Well if you’re lucky, you might even get to have my last name,” he flirted.

 

Nope. Wrong answer. Abort mission, Solo. 

 

To his immense relief, she let out a chuckle. 

 

“I never did like my last name,” she answered.

 

Okay, maybe working Bar Land wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @[CommanderCrouton](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
